


Somnophilia

by forthenomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthenomin/pseuds/forthenomin
Summary: Somnophilia (n.) — a paraphilia in which an individual becomes sexually aroused by someone who is unconscious.





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Not copyread! Sorry for the typos and errors!

**BLURB:** Somnophilia (n.)  — a paraphilia in which an individual becomes sexually aroused by someone who is unconscious.

**TITLE:** Somnophilia

It was back in high school when Lee Jeno discovered something out of the ordinary about him, something that would probably freak people out if they find out what it is. So, he tried to hide and live his life as normal as possible.

Growing up, he was fairly reserved, often keeping to himself and uttering the shortest words possible when being spoken to. His daily life from kindergarten to high school consisted of him going to school, listening to his teachers, doing all his tasks, walking home, doing homework, and sleeping for the next school morning to come.

Despite his wallflower persona, Jeno was pretty popular among boys and girls alike. He exuded that pretty boy image with his deadly silence well, which, according to his high school student body, seemed to be his main charm. Everyone swooned over him, some of them going as far as confessing to him. He ended up dating a couple of people of different genders, but none of them lasted long, given that he had his eyes on a certain someone.

Na Jaemin is a best friend of his cousin, Lee Donghyuck. Jeno met him in one of their family reunions years ago during Chuseok back when they were still in middle school. It turned out that Na Jaemin’s mother, who is a single parent, worked overseas and couldn’t be with her only son, hence Donghyuck decided to bring Jaemin to the reunion.

There was no denying the instant attraction he felt toward Jaemin with the latter’s shiny, chocolate brown hair, face wreathed in smiles, luscious pair of lips, and beady pair of eyes. And it only seemed to deepened when Jaemin smiled in his way for the first time, catching his heart as it fell out of his chest.

For several weeks, he couldn’t get Jaemin’s smile out of his mind. Initially, it annoyed him. Just how could someone have such an impact to you upon meeting them for the first time? It didn’t make any sense. In spite of that, he threw subtle questions to Donghyuck who lived a couple of blocks away from his house every time the latter would come over.

“He goes to my school,” Donghyuck said to him when he asked how the two knew each other. “Why do you ask?”

They were inside his room, hanging out after Donghyuck’s parents came over to have dinner there. He was sitting on his bed, flipping the pages of a textbook, while Donghyuck was sitting in front of the piano, hands on the tiles.

“Nothing,” was his response, his face devoid of any expression, “I just find it weird how he’s always at your house. Doesn’t he have any friends to hang out with?”

“What’s so bad about that?” Donghyuck’s eyebrows were scrunched, offended in the way Jeno spoke. “We’re best friends. That shouldn’t matter.”

Jeno could only shrug his shoulders in response, although his cousin wasn’t looking at him.

Months later, Jeno forgot about Jaemin, and he rarely ever saw him again. It wasn’t until a couple of years later, in high school, when they’d meet again. He was invited over to Donghyuck’s house to have a sleepover. As a good friend and cousin, he agreed to it, given that it had been too long since he and Donghyuck hung out. What he didn’t know that the latter’s boyfriend, Mark Lee, and his best friend, Na Jaemin, would be there as well.

In all honesty, he wasn’t so thrilled upon knowing that. He even cursed Donghyuck for not telling him in advance that he’d be sharing with someone. It didn’t make it better when he found out that he’d be rooming with Jaemin either. Yes, he used to have a crush on the boy, maybe he still has, but he didn’t like sharing his personal space with anyone. So, all throughout the night, he was pissed off, and Jaemin wasn’t blind to not notice it.

“Uh, sorry,” Jaemin told him who stood awkwardly when he was cornered, away from the others’ eyes. “I thought Donghyuck informed you about me and Mark. If you want, you can have the bed, and I’ll sleep on the couch instead.”

“I don’t care,” he replied, standing tall. “Just don’t bother me, and don’t you dare make any noise once I’m asleep. I’m sensitive to those.”

Jaemin nodded rapidly in fright as a response before Jeno walked off, bumping the former’s shoulder and making Jaemin stumble.

For the rest of the dinner, Jeno didn’t talk much. He just ate his food, brushed his teeth, showered, wore only a pair of boxers before heading to the guest room. He then blew dry his hair, proceeding to sleep once his hair was no longer wet, not waiting for Jaemin.

At around 3:30 in the morning, he woke up out of nowhere and was welcomed by the light of the lamp. Annoyed, he tried to reach for it in order to turn it off but saw the sleeping figure of Jaemin’s body, covered with a thin layer of blanket.

Jaemin’s lips were slightly parted, hair covering his forehead as he lay sideways, showcasing and accentuating the edges of his body unintentionally. And for some strange reason, Jeno’s already hard cock twitched inside his boxers at the sight. Jaemin looked so vulnerable, so beautiful, waiting to be ruined.

Jeno could feel burning sensation inside all over his body, although the outside begged to differ, sending shivers down his spine. His cock kept twitching, and Jeno could no longer hold himself back. He sat up, resting his back against the piles of pillow on the headboard. Slowly, his hand reached his huge uncut cock inside his boxers, tugging on it and feeling a pleasure he hadn’t felt before until that moment.

Soft snores resounded, filling up the entire room. Jeno finally removed his boxers as he stared at the sleeping figure of Jaemin. Once he was fully naked, he wrapped his hand around his cock, gripping it before slowly jacking it off. Closing his eyes due to the amount of pleasure, he whimpered and grunted silently as his pace sped up.

At one point, Jaemin stirred in his sleep, causing panic to Jeno who alarmingly covered his own body with the comforter. This time, the gap in between Jaemin’s lips widened, and the latter’s body was already sprawled, as if enticing Jeno, drawing him in.

There was an internal mayhem in Jeno’s part. He wanted to touch Jaemin, wanted to caress the latter’s body. There was an urge to fuck him in his sleep. He knew it was wrong, knew that it was a shameful act. If people were to read through him in that moment, they would be terrified of him.

With the way Jaemin’s body looked so sinful, it caused Jeno to have strongest desire to touch him, caress his body with his fingertips, and circle every exposed smooth skin. He wanted to run over his tongue on Jaemin’s lips and eventually invade the latter’s mouth. He wanted to lick Jaemin’s earlobe, trail open-mouthed kisses down the latter’s exposed neck, and leave hickeys all over it.

More than anything, Jeno wanted to push his cock to the hilt inside Jaemin’s seemingly hot mouth and fuck his cavern until the latter chokes on it, waking him up with tears on his eyes. He wanted to cum on Jaemin’s pretty lips and taint the corner of his mouth, imagining how prettier it’d make the boy.

Hesitatingly, Jeno hopped out of bed, careful to make a sound. He stood up in all his glory, cock pointing upward, rock hard. Slowly, his hand reached for the thin layer of blanket, removing it over Jaemin’s body, revealing the latter’s lifted shirt. Jaemin’s stomach only seemed to make Jeno hornier than he already was.

By this time, Jaemin’s smooth thighs were already exposed, pulling Jeno in. As if on instinct upon seeing them, Jeno’s hands grazed over the skin, making his cock twitch. He then crouched, lowering his head, watching Jaemin’s reaction as he stuck out his tongue, licking the latter’s inner thighs and trailing sloppy kisses.

After that, he stood up once again, grabbing Jaemin’s hand and guiding it to his cock, pulling on his foreskin back and forth. The room continued to be filled with small grunts of pleasure from him and soft snores from Jaemin. A couple of minutes later, he touched Jaemin’s soft lips, his eyes half-lidded, taken over by the lust that was running all throughout his body.

Letting go of Jaemin’s hand as it fell over, Jeno took a small step, leveling the lower shaft of his cock, grazing over the other’s lips, small hot breaths fanning it. There was a tickling sensation, sending shivers to Jeno’s spine which only seemed to drive him even crazier. He could feel his heart inside chest, pounding so hard Jaemin would’ve probably heard it only if the latter were awake.

Beads of sweat were running down Jeno’s temples, forehead, and chest, glinting under the glaring lights of the lamp sitting at the corner. Even the hair that was covering his forehead was already soaked as he jack off, staring at Jaemin’s pretty sleeping face.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Jeno whispered.

And because he could no longer contain himself, he finally pressed down the shaft of his cock against Jaemin’s lips, eventually invading the latter’s hot cavern. The first thing Jeno felt was the good kind of burning sensation against the skin of cock, sending him into overdrive.

It didn’t take long enough for him to start thrusting his way in, at a slow peace initially. At the same time, his low grunts, moans, and whimpers were becoming loud, driven by the amount of pleasure he was feeling. He then decided to play with Jaemin a little, going as far as sticking his cock inside the latter’s cheek, creating a small bump from the inside.

While Jeno had his eyes closed, his head facing upward as he felt himself getting harder and harder, if that were even possible at that point, Jaemin stirred in his sleep, licking Jeno’s cock without having an ounce of idea that there was something inside his mouth. Jeno looked down and noticed that Jaemin already had the latter’s lips around his cock. So, he started pushing in and out again as he put his hand on Jaemin’s cheek.

“Fuck,” Jeno grunted. Within seconds, he started thrusting violently, not caring if Jaemin was going to wake up. “Take my cock like that.”

It woke Jaemin up. When he opened his eyes, what greeted him was Jeno’s well-sculpted, naked body, glistening because of the beads of sweat running down the latter’s body and face. His vision was hazy, and only did he realize that there was something inside his mouth when Jeno thrusted in again.

Meanwhile, Jeno continued his pace, staring down at Jaemin’s wide eyes. What happened next completely surprised him. He could feel his cock being sucked. Slowly, Jaemin started bobbing his head, staring directly at him. Jeno was so taken aback that his mind couldn’t process what was happening until Jaemin released his cock, making a popping sound.

“...Why did you stop…?” Jaemin asked with a soft voice, gulping as he avoided Jeno’s gaze, cheeks as red as a tomato.

As soon as those words were uttered, Jeno shoved his cock back inside Jaemin’s mouth which took the latter by surprise. The pace wasn’t slow nor was it fast. It was a perfect rhythm that his thrust and Jaemin’s bobbing shared. A little later, he felt Jaemin’s hand caressing his abs and chest, feeling him.

“You love that?” he asked, keeping his pace, the hair covering his forehead creating spikes for being drenched. “You love having my fat cock inside your mouth. Hm?”

Jaemin only nodded in silence, his mouth full.

Because of that, Jeno picked up his pace, grasping Jaemin’s hair and pulling it as he thrusted, their pace meeting halfway. Jaemin kept choking, tears welling up in his eyes, but Jeno didn’t care. He just kept fucking Jaemin’s hot mouth.

“Fuck, I’m cumming!”

Within seconds, Jeno reached his peak, his cock pulsating as it pumped his cum inside Jaemin’s mouth. His breathing was a little ragged, his knees getting weak. On the other hand, Jaemin kept his lips wrapped around Jeno’s cock, milking it. Jeno’s cum tasted sweet, so he swallowed all of it.

After that, Jeno tried to even his breathing. Once he’d regained his composure, he headed toward the bed, covering his entire body with the comforter, not giving Jaemin another glance.

The next morning, he was the first one to wake up. There was a short moment when he was confused, not knowing where he was. And once his mind was no longer hazy, he immediately set his eyes on the sleeping figure on the couch. He couldn’t believe what happened last night. Now, as he stared at Jaemin’s sleeping figure once again, he was feeling his lower region coming to life.../again./

Not wanting to take advantage of Jaemin again, Jeno decided to come home before the other could even wake up. He told Donghyuck’s parents that he’d be going on his way, telling them that he had to do something important.

Jeno was beyond conflicted. It felt weird to say the least. Wanting to know more about what was wrong with him, he started looking up porn. He also began to research about kinks and fetishes. Curious, he also tried to watch other people sleep to see if he, but nobody made him feel the way Jaemin did.

That night was his and Jaemin’s last and only sexual encounter, but it wasn’t the last time they saw each other. Throughout their last year, despite going to different ones, they’d met each other through Donghyuck. Jaemin has tried to approach him several times, but he was the one who stirred away, afraid that he might do something horrible to the boy again.

After graduation, Jeno spent his break inside the house playing online games and reading books. That same year, he finally turned twenty and was about to stay at the dorm in his university of choosing. Tears were shed by his parents as he was dropped off by them, telling him things he had to keep in mind and reminding him to always eat healthy.

Jeno knew it’d be different and a whole new experience, taking into account that he’d have to share a room with someone he didn’t know. And given that he was a bit of a loner and unsociable, there needed to be a reformation. With a deep intake of breath, he opened the door and walked in. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for Na Jaemin to be sitting on one of the beds, looking at him as if the latter had just seen a ghost.

“What are you doing here?” was his immediate reaction with his eyebrows scrunched.

“Uh, I was assigned to this room...” Jaemin reason out, a bit frantic. “But if you want, I can probably request for another room. I mean, uni won’t start until two days, so I think there’s still a vacant room somewhere.”

“No, sorry.” Jeno gulped guiltily, turning his gaze away. “I didn’t mean to sound rude. You can stay here. It’s not mine to begin with.”

“Okay...” Jaemin nodded solemnly, forcing a smile. And by the looks in the latter’s eyes, he looked scared.

As silence dawned on them, Jeno tried to say more, but his tongue seemed to have been tied as he stumbled over his syllables. In the end, he went to the other side of the room where his supposed space was, unpacking all his belongings from his suitcase. He glanced in Jaemin’s, who was busy decorating his part of the room, way every now and then, watching the latter’s move.

When nighttime came that day, Jeno tried his hardest to face the wall, not wanting to see the sleeping figure of Jaemin, knowing what could possibly happen again. Ever since, he would face the wall until Jaemin woke up. Good thing that the latter would always wake earlier than him because Jaemin’s first class started a bit early.

Like what Jaemin used to do, Jeno expected the other to talk to him or invite him to hang out. However, Jaemin never did. The boy seemed to have learned to mind his own business, and Jeno didn’t know what to feel. There was something about it that pissed him off, and he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

Jeno’s annoyance only heightened when one day, he came back to his dorm to Jaemin and another guy making out. His immediate reaction was to shout at the top of his lungs. Where that came from, he had no idea.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he asked in a dangerous manner, every syllable stressed.

“I-I didn’t know you’d come home early...” Jaemin reason out, panic evident in the way he spoke and in the way his eyes glinted. “Had I known, I honestly wouldn’t have done it.”

“It doesn’t matter. The mere fact that you know that you share this room with someone else is already a good indicator that you shouldn’t do such things, even when I’m not around.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think it's a big of a deal.”

“It is,” came Jeno’s final response before getting out and slamming the door shut. He stood in front of his and Jaemin’s shared room, his breath ragged, as if he had just run a marathon.

Yes, he knew he’d liked Jaemin before, and maybe the latter had become his muse during his lonely nights before, but he never really thought he’d be jealous over another guy kissing Jaemin. Clicking his tongue in irritation, he ventured out into the dusk of Seoul.

Jeno took as much time as he needed, going as far as eating alone at a restaurant, drinking coffee at night in a cafe, playing at an arcade, and walking aimlessly wherever his feet took him. It was about eleven in the evening when he decided to go back, taking into account how the cold was starting to become unbearable.

When he got back, he saw Jaemin sprawled across the latter’s bed. It immediately took him back to the first time he saw the other sleeping peacefully. And as the fragility, vulnerability, and innocence radiated from Jaemin, there was something in Jeno that ignited. His desire was like a gun being pulled by the trigger. There was the burning sensation running through his body again, completely taking over him. He gulped nervously, seeing how Jaemin was topless, only half of the latter’s body being covered by the sheets. The sight gave life to his fat uncut cock.

Taking small steps, Jeno unconsciously licked his lips. Soon enough, he found himself undressing everything except for his pair of boxers, outlining his bulge. He then carefully slid next Jaemin who stirred and faced the way he was facing.

Without having second thoughts, Jeno snuggled Jaemin from behind, their bare bodies igniting a whole new level of pleasure upon contact. He pressed his chest and abs against Jaemin’s back, smelling the latter’s nape, his sense of smell being invaded by strawberry scent. Aiming his bulge against the obvious crack of Jaemin’s ass due to the lack of the latter’s undergarment, Jeno elicited a soft grunt upon grinding his hard on.

Jeno pulled the other close by the waist, feeling Jaemin’s soft stomach before thrusting over and over again, letting out moans of pleasure in Jaemin’s ear. It lasted for more than a minute before he began harshly biting on Jaemin’s sensitive neck, feeling a suppressed reaction from the latter. There was no way Jaemin was still fast asleep.

Feeling a bit bold, Jeno licked Jaemin’s earlobe, circling his tongue and playing with it, making sure that there was a right amount of saliva.

“I know you’re awake,” he whispered into Jaemin’s ear. His breath was hot and enticing, like a siren enchanting its prey. “Fuck, Jaemin, I want to slam my cock inside you so hard you wouldn’t even think of anyone else but me.”

Even if that was the case, Jaemin still stayed silent, unmoving. Jeno then smirked, feeling a bit smug at how Jaemin was just basically trying to save face for being aroused at their position. Slowly, Jeno’s pace became more daring. He no longer cared that the bed was creating a sound upon his movements. The dry humping and Jeno’s feast on Jaemin’s earlobe, nape, and back lasted for a couple more minutes before he flipped the other toward him.

Instantly, he captured Jaemin’s mouth in a hot and an aggressive kiss. It was heated and sloppy, full of saliva dripping down the corners of their lips. This time, Jeno was already fully aware that the other was awake. Several seconds later, Jeno didn’t waste any time and shoved his tongue inside Jaemin’s mouth, tasting every bit of it.

Right after, Jeno went down to Jaemin’s jaw, showering it with small kisses until he reached the latter’s neck. He licked its entirety at first then began to bite harshly once again before sucking on it so hard that he left big bruises all over.

“D-Don’t leave marks,” Jaemin insisted, but Jeno only smirked.

“Too late,” he replied, taking Jaemin’s pink buds and sucking on them, twirling his tongue around them as if they were some kind of lollipop. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful. My cock is so hard for you.”

“B-Because of me…?”

“Yes, all because of you.”

Jeno went up and engulfed Jaemin in a heated kiss once again, pulling the latter close that they could feel their clothed cocks rubbing against each other. Jaemin was getting so lost in the pleasure that he started sobbing, whereas Jeno just continued what he was doing, tongue plunging inside the other’s mouth, tasting every corner.

As Jeno broke their kiss, he wiped Jaemin’s tears, stared at his eyes, and ask, “Do you wanna suck my cock?”

Without even giving a reply, Jaemin lowered himself, darting his tongue out, aiming for the bulge. Jeno’s boxers already had a stain from precum, and it only made Jaemin more excited. He then took it in his mouth, still covered in fabric.

Jeno’s breath hitched as he closed his eyes. He then pulled down his waistband, his cock bouncing on his stomach. Without a warning, he stuck it inside Jaemin’s mouth. And as he had expected, it was hot and so addicting, so inviting that he couldn’t help but thrust in and out. After a couple of minutes, he already had his hands on Jaemin’s hair, gripping it tightly as he guided him.

“Ah, shit, your mouth is so good. It fits my cock just fine. You’re meant to be my cocksucker, aren’t you?” Jeno asked condescendingly. Jaemin could only reply in a muffled voice. “What? I can’t hear you. Oh, that’s right, Your mouth is full of my cock. Starting today, you will be my whore. Your body is for me to use, get that?”

Jaemin momentarily let go of Jeno’s cock and said, “Y-Yes, I’m your whore. Please, use me as you please...”

“Damn right, I will.”

Another couple of minutes later, Jeno started to fuck Jaemin’s mouth, picking up his pace relentlessly. By this time, his cock was drenched in saliva, as well as his fat balls. There was also saliva dripping down Jaemin’s chin, which he licked off as soon as their faces were on the same level once again.

Hands all over Jaemin, Jeno soon found himself gripping the former’s plump ass, squeezing them, feeling them. He then slipped his hand inside, grasping Jaemin’s ass cheeks, giving each of them a pinch. Moments later, his finger was encircling the latter’s hole, making Jaemin whimper.

“Hm, mine. This hole is mine. I can’t wait to abuse it.” Jeno stared deeply into Jaemin’s eyes as soon as they broke apart. “But first, let me loosen you a bit.”

“No,” came Jaemin’s almost immediate response, shying away, “I-I prepped earlier so...”

“You prepped earlier?” Jeno asked, eyes turning dark, eyebrows scrunched. “What, you thought that guy was going to fuck you? Were you about to let him have his way with you?”

“I-I — ”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“...Yes...”

Upon hearing that, Jeno wasted no time and pulled down Jaemin’s remaining garment, discarding it somewhere before he got in between the latter’s thighs. With a warning, he inserted his cock, which left Jaemin’s mouth agape at the sudden intrusion.

“You said not to prep you anymore, right?” Jeno asked, thrusting deeply but at a slow pace, his eyes on Jaemin who was writhing on the bed like a snake. “You think he’d be able to fuck you this good, huh?”

“N-No...”

“Too bad you won’t ever get to be fucked by that pathetic guy because this is mine now.” Jeno laughed darkly as he started to thrust violently at a rapid pace. “I will fuck you so good you’ll never want anyone but me.”

“J-Jeno!”

“What, you can’t take it anymore?” Their skin slapping against one another created a rhythm. Jaemin then started jacking himself off. “I will fill you up to the hilt. Fuck, you’re so tight. Yeah, like that. Squeeze my cock more.”

“Jeno! Please, breed me more! Fuck me harder, faster!”

Heeding the request, Jeno picked up his pace, rabidly slamming into Jaemin. They moaned and screamed at the top of their lungs, not caring if the neighbor would hear them. At that moment, both of them savored the sinful pleasure.

Jeno then flipped them over, now Jeno was the one lying down and Jaemin was the one on top. Cock still inside Jaemin, Jeno began to thrust upward while Jaemin hopped on his cock, skin-slapping resounding in the room.

“I-I’m close!” Jaemin exclaimed, sobbing at the pain and the pleasure.

“Fuck, I’m about to cum, too!” Jeno grunted. “Do you want me to cum inside your ass?”

“P-Please, I-I need your cum in me! Milk yourself inside me, please!”

Hugging Jaemin’s body by the waist, tightening his arms around the latter, pulling him close as their bodies became one, Jeno’s thrusts sped up with more vigor. Moments later, they both reached their peak, cumming in and on each other. Jaemin’s cock pulsated, in between their stomachs, caused by the intense friction, whereas Jeno’s cock pumped out everything from his fat balls when Jaemin squeezed his hole, rendering him so aroused, making Jeno reach his peak.

They stayed as they were, their breathing ragged because of the escapade they just had.

In the morning, Jeno was the first one to wake up, but he didn’t move in order not to wake Jaemin up. They were still hugging. Jaemin’s face was on his shoulder as the latter slept without a care in the world. Moments later, Jaemin woke up, panicking, trying to get away from Jeno grasp.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeno asked, confused, still holding Jaemin by the waist securely.

“I-I just thought you...because last time that something happened to us...”

“About that...sorry.”

Jaemin just stayed silent.

“Sorry about taking advantage of you last time, and sorry if I avoided you. I was afraid that I might do it again if you’re close to me...”

“I-I was in shock at first...but I really liked it,” Jaemin confessed, blushing. Good thing that he had his face turned away from Jeno. “I-I might have discovered a new fetish because of you...”

“Really?”

“I-I think I like waking up to you fucking me...”

“Is that so?” Jeno asked. “I really like fucking you when you’re asleep… That’s why I did that to you the first time.”

“C-Could you cum in my mouth when I’m asleep…?”

“Sure,” Jeno replied, squeezing Jaemin’s ass, eliciting a cry from the latter. “So as long as we get to fuck every day.”

“Deal.”


End file.
